Mother's Intuition
by arjelle
Summary: Episode 160: "So you think you can fix it?" Even though Kagome's mother doesn't know every detail, she knows enough to understand what's going on between her daughter and the boy from the other side of the well. Being a mother, she'd gone through more or less the same thing when she was her daughter's age.


**Mother's Intuition**  
Episode 160: "So you think you can fix it?" Even though Kagome's mother doesn't know every detail, she knows enough to understand what's going on between her daughter and the boy from the other side of the well. Being a mother, she'd gone through more or less the same thing when she was her daughter's age.

* * *

"So you think you can fix it?"

It had already been a few months since Kagome had first passed through the well. During that time, she had been absent from both school and her home due to the fact that they had to collect the sacred jewel shards before this Naraku character would. When she wasn't at the other side of the well however, she'd sit down with her family and tell them all what had happen in her time away. Though, Kagome's mother had noticed that she'd leave a few details out, probably because she didn't want to worry them about it. Even so, she knew the inevitable fact that if her daughter traveled to Feudal Era Japan, she'd be bound to get injured from time to time.

It wasn't exactly a thought she like to contemplate on her spare time, as it made her worry more than usual. But she knew that with Inuyasha being with her, Kagome would be safe. Although, there were times that Kagome's mother thought that Inuyasha only protected her daughter physically, and had moments where he'd hurt her emotionally. Just before, when Kagome mention Kikyo, she spoke about her reappearance cheerfully and how she was glad of it, but her mother did not ignore the little sadness in the tone of her voice.

As she did, Kagome's mother recalled the moment she shared with her daughter a few months back. Kagome had seemed troubled, and Inuyasha was the obvious cause of it. Seeing her tears made her realize that her daughter was in love. It had reminded her of how she was crying over her future with Kagome's father and how it may never be true. He had been known to be impulsive and made the worst decisions when under stress, back then. Because of that, Kagome's mother had every right to assume that he was doing this with pressure, not with his feelings. But his mother had assured her that her son wasn't doing his actions due to impulse and stress. Indirectly of course, but nonetheless, it had helped her.

"Yeah I think so. I heard she got this bike to replace the one that broke in my world," Inuyasha replied.

The topic of how her mother connected the dots was never brought up. She supposed that she resurfaced an earlier story Kagome had told, of how a woman named Kikyo was resurrected. And there were also the first tales of Inuyasha calling her Kikyo, not Kagome. At that time under the sacred tree, Kagome's mother could only assume that Inuyasha had took off and done something completely idiotic (a trait that reminded her of her late husband) without her knowing and had worried Kagome greatly only for the boy to tell her to stay in her world. It was with good intentions, she confirmed, but she couldn't stand how upset her daughter had been because of the boy.

Only recently, after Kagome recalled the story of how Inuyasha and Kikyo met and how they used to be together until their ultimate betrayal, had Kagome's mother connected the dots. Inuyasha and Kikyo used to be together, they then betrayed of this Naraku (how she grew distasteful of this man), causing Kikyo to seal Inuyasha to the tree, fifty years later he and Kagome would meet, and here they were. Even with all of what had happened between them, his feelings towards the woman her daughter was reincarnated from still lingered. And unfortunately, it had affected Kagome greatly. Despite the fact that all of this was so, her daughter remained by his side.

"Yes, our neighbor said she could have it," Kagome's mother replied cheerfully.

This boy was getting so much love from her daughter, and he didn't even know it. Why, if her husband were still here, he'd give him an advice or two on how to settle his feelings. Her husband used to be so brash and always jumping to conclusions when he was young, but he had matured dramatically enough for him to be able to give Inuyasha a few words of advice about his feelings, his daughter, and how to treat her.

That or he'd give Inuyasha a piece of his mind for putting his daughter in so much danger.

Either way, Inuyasha would get an earful with the only difference being the tone in her husband's voice. Sometimes, she really missed him and often, she'd wonder what would happen if he were still here.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Sorry about this, for breaking it, I mean."

'_Full of surprises, just like he was!' _Kagome's mother mused.

Speaking of surprises, Kagome's mother begun to wonder when _it _would happen. _It _being Kagome's decision of where to finally settle. Her decision, she had concluded, was similar to a normal story of one's daughter finally settling down with her lover, and moving away from home. It was an inevitable decision to make, but only seemed more dramatic since her daughter would have to choose between two eras instead of two countries. What made the matter even more worse was that there was always the constant possibility of the well finally sealing itself up, for no apparent reason, ultimately ending with no more visits, no more stories, and in a way, no more equilibrium in their lives. This would be the endgame for the side Kagome did not pick, but that was but a small price to pay for her daughter to be truly happy.

"You're going to fix it though, right?" Inuyasha didn't catch the double meaning in her question, but that was the way Kagome's mother had wanted it to be.

Kagome's mother had more than enough given this boy her blessing to be with her daughter. After all, not every mother would allow her daughter to face a world full of danger and death, so with her actions, she knew that this boy was pretty darn special to her daughter. But she knew that already. All Inuyasha had to do now was act upon it.

"Yeah," he answered.

But, he has a large amount of time to make his decision. She won't rush them, or even tell them of her suspicions about their impending relationship.

"I have faith in you," and with that, she left what may or may not be her future son-in-law behind to fix the bike, which unlike his relationship with her daughter, was far from being repaired.

* * *

**A/N: **I just really love how supportive Kagome's mother is with her daughter's decisions and knows what to say even though she doesn't know the full details. It only made me think that she had gone through more or less the same thing when she was young with her husband. "Having to deal with someone impulsive, yet can't make up their mind?" You'd ask. "Been there, done that," she'd say to herself. Also, as you can tell, most of the dialogue was ripped from episode 160.


End file.
